wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Eaters
First mistaken as a sort of tyranid, Titanicus Gaias Trogon is a unique alien species that constitutes a significant danger to the Imperium. Floating from system to system it consumes worlds, particularly habitable ones, with no regard for the life onboard them. They sustain themselves by consuming all the materials on a planet and slowly using them over time. Using a survival process somewhat akin to the whales of Holy Terra themselves, they use comparatively little energy between worlds (it is somewhat akin to holding one’s breath and hibernating for 300 years between meals). They do not need to do much or possess a great deal of intelligence as their “prey”, planets, have predictable orbits and distributions. They simply aim towards a system, which they are somehow aware of, launch themselves, hibernate, and feed of planets when they arrive. They have even been known to eat Eldar Craftworlds they encounter. They are too big to destroy by most conventional weapons and their interior fauna and flora, normally microscopic in other creatures, are the size of orcs though possessing no real intelligence (just conditioned responses). Its slow approach to inhabited worlds, a process that can take weeks or months if other planets are in the system, instills fear in the inhabitants of the world that will soon to be consumes. A number of carrion creatures, disgusting xenos who can live for short times in a Titanicus Gaias’ outer flesh, will death and begin to harvest nearby worlds while their host consumes the planets themselves. Creation The Titanicus Gaias Trogon are said, by heretical Eldar accounts, creations of the Old Ones. We of the Inquisition believe them to be a fabrication of chaos, most likely of the Lord of Skulls. Despite having a similar name to a Chaos Space Marine legion, they have no kinship except in the foul savagery of their action and blackness of their souls. Incidents There have been six encounters with Titanicus Gaias that have been entered into Imperial records: Craftworld K’Rin: A small craftworld assisting a Exodite world that was about to be consumed by a planet eater was consumed by the creature during the process. The Wildstorm Smorgasburg: The Klan Wildstorm once encountered a juvenile Titanicus Gaias and is said to have feasted on the creature for 30 days and 30 nights without consuming more than a sliver of its flesh. They later hollowed it out, used their painboyz, and converted it into a spaceship they used to travel to their next target. True to form, they crashed it into the planet after the poor creature (now just a festering corpse about a 4th the size of its initial form) absorbed a truly respectable amount of fire from the planet’s surface. It rained down in chunks, having blown apart in the atmosphere, and the Imperial citizens on the planet were cleaning up bits of planet eater and orks for the next decade. Ranger Expedition 060771: The Rangers space marine chapter gives the first account of a planet eater while exploring a system far from the Imperium. They were unable to combat it and lost all but 2 battle brothers from their cadre. They were granted the Rite of Return and gave their report, much to the horror of the Ordo Xenos who refused to believe it as fact until they later saw one themselves in the Koronus Expanse. The Yenit Incident: REDACTED Decon XVI: On the fringe of the Imperium, in the Koronus Expanse, the Imperium’s first true encounter with a planet eater was a disaster that they narrowly avoided turning into a bigger disaster. The beast approach the Decon system and consumed three planets before the Wardens and elements of The Erit’s Grand Elucidatory Unit arrived to forstall it. Tyranids of Hive Fleet Tarrasque, sensing the value of consuming the DNA of such a beast, set off to intercept it. Only when two space marine chapters, the loyalist Emperor’s Servants and the renegade Emperor’s Marauders, arrived could the threat be neutralized. The Emperor’s Servants, along with the planetary defense forces and the Wardens, fought the tyranids while the Emperor’s Marauders used some kind of super weapon from their treasure trove to implode the creature. There was a small skirmish after but the Marauders were allowed to leave. The Hellmouth Heresy: REDACTED by order of Inquisitor Grace Parmenion. Category:Xenos